


Human Nature

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [69]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: An in-universe Twin Souls fic about Alcor turning human.





	Human Nature

Human Nature by GoldenEyedSoul

Description: One day, Alcor mysteriously turns into a human. As he and Mizar discover the consequences of his humanity and search for a cure, the two lovers begin to question whether they really want him to become a demon once again.

Chapter One: She Likes The Way I Stare

————————

Author’s Note:

I’ve seen a bunch of stuff about this sort of idea floating around Deviantart, and I just had to write about it! I know people have probably written this sort of fic before, but hey, a girl’s gotta write what a girl’s gotta write, am I right? :P

If you’re reading this and you’re a mod, don’t worry, I won’t put this story too much into the M rating. If you’re reading this and you’re NOT a mod… well, no promises. ;D

Major, major thank you to my beta reader, IntoTheWoodsman. She’s been a lot of help and she’s really smart and good at this sort of thing and just generally a super awesome person and you all should go read her fics RIGHT NOW! Well, maybe read this one first, since you’re already here. :P

(And no, she didn’t ask me to give her that promo, that one was all my idea. Though her being my bestie certainly didn’t hurt. xD)

Anyway, on to the fic! I hope you guys like it! Make sure to rate and review it for me, please! I’d really appreciate it. <3

——————–

Mizar rushed to the front of the house as her doorbell rang, uncertain as to who could be at her door this late at night. She flung the door open to discover that her unexpected visitor was none other than her beloved Alcor, dressed not in the suit that he usually wore to their rendezvous but in his casual school clothes, including the pair of sunglasses that he always used to hide his demonic eyes from the curious stares of his fellow classmates. He looked gorgeous as ever, though, no matter what clothes he happened to have on at that moment.

“Al!” She cried out. “What are you doing here so late at night, without even giving me some warning? And why did you ring the doorbell instead of popping into my room as you usually do?”

Alcor’s voice was low and gravelly as he responded. “Mizar, my darling, we need to talk. Something has happened, and I don’t want your parents to overhear. Can I come in?”

Mizar’s cheeks flushed. “Of course, of course!”

Mizar took Alcor’s hand and dragged him into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them and locking it immediately. She didn’t notice his panting breaths as they went along.

“So what’s going on, my dearest Alley cat?”

Alcor smiled widely, but his lips still grazed against one another as he did, not revealing the teeth that lay inside. “Perhaps I had better show you rather than simply tell you.”

Alcor flung his sunglasses to the floor, revealing that his eyes had been transformed. They were no longer dominated by a bright yellow color reminiscent of the humble yet beautiful dandelion, but with the cool white color of the bright star from which he had gotten his name. His iris was a brilliant topaz color that glimmered in the light of her room, and his pupils were small and round.

“I… I’m afraid that I don’t understand. What does this mean?”

Alcor took a deep breath before responding, an odd sound coming from one who had never needed to breathe. “I think that, somehow… I’ve become a human.”

“But how?” Mizar cried out.

“That’s what I don’t know yet. Maybe we can find out if we work together. There’s nothing that us twin stars can’t do, right?” His grin revealed his teeth now, and they were flat and rounded, not the sharp fangs that Mizar had grown to know and love.

“Right.” Mizar reciprocated his grin, showing her own human teeth in the process.

“But… I don’t know how long that will take.” Alcor reached out to Mizar, extending his index finger and gently caressing her chin. “Mizar, my darling… I have never had to deal with the challenges of being a mortal before, but you have. For better or for worse, that was the world that you were born into. So, dear… you must teach me what it means to be human.”

Mizar chuckled softly under her breath. “Well, I have one idea on where we can start.”

“And what is that?”

“Let’s start by exploring your new human body together.” Mizar pushed him onto her bed and fell on top of him, embracing him with arms and mouths. She could feel and hear his heart beat rhythmically in time with her own, the two now connected in a way that they never had been before. Their mouths and bodies melded into one, sharing a new and vivid warmth between them.

Perhaps this whole being human thing might work out well for the two of them after all.


End file.
